Blue Block
Blue Block is a Blue Wisp and friend of Whisper the Wolf. History Before the War At some point before the war to take back the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog freed the Wisps and their planet from Eggman's control and saved the kind creatures. As a result, Blue Block knew of Sonic and his heroic deeds.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point, presumably after the Wisps were saved and some settled on Sonic's world, Blue Block met and partnered up with Whisper the Wolf along with Cyan Laser, Green Hover, Orange Rocket, and Pink Spike. Blue Block along with the other Wisps lent their powers to Whisper by entering her unique Variable Wispon and giving it different abilities. Blue Block in particular would grant it a power similar to a Cube Wispon where it would act like a giant hammer. (StH: #8) The War and Aftermath During the War, Blue Block and the other Wisps at Whisper's side continued to aid her, and together they made a big difference on the battlefield in the Resistance's favor. (StH: #8) After the War, Whisper tried breaking into one of Eggman's bases with Blue Block and the other Wisps by her side. When she encountered Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, despite her running away at first, Blue Block and the other Wisps recognized who Sonic was, since he saved their species and planet from Eggman in the past. They all winded up teaming up and becoming friends. When Whisper was pinned down during a battle with E-107 Theta and multiple Spinas, Blue Block and the other Wisps tried to protect her by hovering in front of her, but Silver winded up saving them. (StH: #8) Blue Block was present in Whisper's Variable Wispon when she joined the Resistance on a mission to Angel Island in order to liberate it from Neo Metal Sonic, who was leading the Eggman Empire, by force. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Appearance Like the typical Blue Wisp, Blue Block has a cube-shaped body with three yellow eyes that are aligned horizontally. It also has three short, rectangular triangle-shaped tentacles stemming from the bottom of its body. Personality Being a Wisp, Blue Block is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. Assuming that Blue Block is like the other Wisps, it is not much for fighting, but it is still a brave and good-hearted soul who does not approve of amoral behavior. It will try to protect its friends. Abilities Blue Block is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. Blue Block is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. It can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. When phasing into Whisper's Variable Wispon, the weapon changes into Cube Mode. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows blue, its gun barrel retracts, and it forms energy constructs in the shape of a hammer's head. This mode turns the Variable Wispon into a makeshift hammer and a powerful melee weapon similar to the Cube Wispon. Background Information *Blue Block's name was first revealed on the IDW Sonic Comic Squad group on Facebook. References Category:Wisps Category:Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Heroes